Reality Nightmare
by Zane Orious
Summary: Zhane wasn't left by the Psycho's in the library, and Red Psycho has a particular interest. SLASH, ZA, ZPsycho, AA.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this was an idea that was floating around in my head...what if the Psycho's hadn't left Zhane in the library? And what if Red Psycho had taken a special interest. I'm also playing with relationships here, so yeah, Andros/Zhane and Andros/Ashley mentioned. This is gonna get pretty dark, but review and lemme know what cha think!

PRIS

It was cold, libraries always had the air conditioning up, that had to cost a pretty penny. Zhane winced as he looked up, the last thing he remembered was being captured after talking to TJ. He pulled on his wrists experimentally, he was tied up, but maybe he could get free if he was left alone long enough to twist and squirm on the exceptionally uncomfortable wooden chair he was now tied to. He couldn't see his Morpher, and it wasn't on him, that meant those Rangers had him, the Psycho Rangers. As he realized where he was it seemed to just make them appear out of nowhere.

"We need to destroy the other Rangers while we have this one out of the way." The Pink Psycho growled.

"You four go, I will stay here to guard this one…I'm not going to let him escape." The Red Psycho told them, and the four nodded, grumbling about one thing or another as they vanished.

Zhane was working hard on breaking the binds on him, he had wanted to wait, but if the Red Psycho was going to be there he'd just have to break out the old fashioned way. Red Psycho turned on him; Zhane imagined the thing was smirking at him through that creepy helmet. "I'd stop that Silver Ranger, you can't possibly beat me." Zhane scoffed "Please, I'd so kick your butt if I wasn't tied up." He renewed his struggle, and Red Psycho just sighed, taking out a device and hitting a small button on it. Zhane gasped, jerking as the little blue LED lights lit up in his bindings, and sent painful energy coursing through him. Red Psycho hit the button after a moment, leaving the Silver Ranger panting and leaning forward as far as he could.

"I told you not to. Of course, I'm sure any other of the Ranger's could've taken a bit more than that before they were reduced to…your level." Red Psycho grinned, Andross's memories flashed in his mind, he knew about when Andross and Zhane had been lovers, and when he saw the slight flash of pain in Zhane's eyes, he knew he had something. "But of course now you're the weakest aren't you, that's why he won't even look at you as anything other than a friend." Zhane jerked up, glaring at the mock Ranger "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Mm, but I do Silver Ranger…remember I have Andros's memories. I know all about when you and he were together." Zhane's eyes widened at the realization. Red Psycho nodded, moving closer and circling behind Zhane. A flash of color in Zhane's peripheral vision told him that Red Psycho had done something. "I have his memories…I know that after you were hurt he thought less of you as an equal, and more as an invalid…someone he had to take care of." Zhane gasped, the voice was no longer Red Psycho, it was Andros. Red Psycho stepped in front of Zhane, and Zhane stared into the face of his best friend. "You see, I was willing to just leave you in that cryotank…I figured you'd never come around, after that injury on KO-35 I thought you were too weak to do anything other than just lay there, taking up space."

Zhane winced at his words, words that had echoed in his nightmares before. "No, you're lying. Andros wouldn't just abandon me…he was waiting for the-." "The computer had already said you were ready to be unfrozen. I just didn't want to unfreeze you…suddenly I had friends of my own…friends you so easily tried to take from me." Red Psycho grinned; a rather horrid sight on Andros's normally kind or firm face. Zhane looked down, he couldn't bare to see his friend used in that way "You're wrong…" he said softly, struggling with the things holding him once more in a renewed effort to break free.

"Ah Zhane…you never learn do you." With that Red Psycho pressed the button on the controller once more, and shocks went through Zhane. But as it got worse Red Psycho began to laugh, and in Zhane's pain hazed mind, it was no longer the Psycho Ranger, but Andros torturing him. He closed his eyes, slumping as unconsciousness claimed him with that thought firmly in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...this is part two of my little story. I'm thinking about leaving it like this...or I can continue, just lemme know what y'all think.

Disclaimer: Don't own em, sadness

Warning: HEY LOOK IT'S RAEP! Yeah, if that bothers you, don't read. If it doesn't, READ ON!

PRIS

Warmth…wrapped around him, that's what Zhane felt when he woke up. Familiar feeling sheets under his bare back. He looked around, eyes widening when he realized he was on his old bed from home. He blinked, that couldn't be right. He tried to move, tried to get off the bed, when the tank of metal made him look up. Around his wrists were thick iron shackles, and they were attached to the headboard. Zhane pulled on them, but something was wrong. He felt so weak, he'd never felt this weak in his life.

"Mm…don't strain yourself Zhane; I've planned something wonderful for us tonight." Andross's voice from Zhane's left made him turn his head; Andross was standing there shirtless, wearing red silk pants. No, Zhane reminded himself, not Andross. Red Psycho was standing there. The insane grin that crossed his best friend's face helped in that realization, but as the fake Andross crawled across the bed, caressing Zhane's stomach with warm hands that flit and touched in just those right places, it was hard for Zhane to keep that realization up. "S…Stop…" he said softly.

"Why? Shouldn't you be strong enough to stop me yourself? After all, weren't you usually the dominant in bed? Oh how the mighty have fallen Zhane…but then again, now I've got Ashley to take care of anything I might want…I don't need you anymore. But I shouldn't just leave you out in the cold." With that he splayed his hand wide, pressing on Zhane's lower stomach right above his pants line. Zhane winced; willing his body to not react…this was Red Psycho, not Andross. Those painful words were not coming from Andross. 'But they're the truth' his brain chided sharply 'you can't even get away from this…you're pathetic'.

Red Psycho grinned in his stolen form, reaching down and removing the Silver Ranger's silk black pants, leaving the young man vulnerable beneath him. Zhane gasped, squirming as much as he could. Red Psycho chuckled…he'd injected Zhane with a relaxant; it would leave Zhane able to move, but not enough to actually gain any headway against him. "You see? You can't even fight me off; pathetic…I should kill you and save myself the fear that you might get one of my team mates killed. But…I can find other ways that you'll be useful." With that the red silk pants were off, and Red Psycho was between Zhane's legs, forcing him to bend them.

Zhane thrashed, trying to get him away, but warm hands wrapped around his hips bruisingly tight, pushing down and keeping him from moving. His pain and humiliation were beautiful, it didn't take long for Red Psycho's form to become hard by it, and then he pushed into the writhing body beneath him. He gasped; it was so tight and hot! He forced himself in slowly, clenching muscles nothing to him as he continued his trek to become fully buried into the once mighty Silver Ranger. Zhane cried out, it burned and hurt, he hadn't had sex since Andross, and now Andross was the one raping him. He desperately tried to remind himself that it wasn't Andross, but looking at that wild lust filled gaze, the way his lip curled back the way it had when they'd first started, he finally snapped. "Andross stop, please don't do this, please stop!" he sobbed, tears burning at the corners of his eyes.

Red Psycho grinned, he'd done it, he'd broken the Silver Ranger. "Why should I? You feel so good…this is your purpose now weakling…to be my toy…" with that he pulled out, then thrust back in, watching the delicious contortion of pain that Zhane's face showed. He did it again, and this time Zhane wasn't able to hold back the scream of agony that filled him. "That's it…scream for me…" again and again he thrusted into the Silver Ranger, until finally he released, crying out and slumping over the trembling pale body beneath him. In Zhane's mind it was Andross grinning menacingly down upon him, Andross who had caused this much pain. With a sharp pull, Andross emptied his body, lying down next to him, Zhane wincing at the feeling of liquid running out of him onto the sheets below.

"See…even after all these years, you may be too weak to fight, or to do much of anything…but you're still a good ride…" with that Andross curled in on him, and all Zhane could do was cry silently as an arm splayed over his chest, and Andross's head was rested on his stretched shoulder "Mm…I could get used to this." Red Psycho whispered into Zhane's ear, watching the young man shiver…he'd broken him…now he just had to keep him that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I had something of a laptop meltdown, and then school. But anyway, here's the third installment...thank you for reviewing, it really made me get my butt in gear to work on this story again.

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own em.

"He's got to be somewhere…DECA, are you sure you can't locate his energy signal?" Andros's worried voice filled the command deck as he watched the com screens in front of him.

"I'm sorry Andros, Zhane's energy is nowhere on Earth." DECA replied. "Andros, you should be taken care of in the Medical Facility, Ashley and Carlos are now done."

Andros sighed, their fight with the Psycho Rangers hadn't gone very well, for all intensive purposes they'd been soundly defeated. Sighing in frustration the Red Power Ranger got up, wincing as his ribs flared and his side twinged, limping to the Med Bay. Ashley was there, bandages on her arm and probably elsewhere that he couldn't see under her yellow shirt and jacket.

"Come on Andros." She said with a smile, helping him get his shirt off, and onto the bed that Alpha and DECA could use to scan him for injuries. Andros gave her a weak smile, which brightened a little as the young woman squeezed his hand assuredly "We'll keep looking, you stay here until they're done." Ashley told him, giving him her best 'commander' look before heading out to help Carlos and TJ. Their new mission was to find Zhane, TJ had informed them of what had happened, but then when they'd gone down to look, they'd been attacked by the Psycho Rangers. Sighing the Yellow Ranger steeled her worried mind with resolve. Zhane was perfectly fine, he'd be back and bouncing around the ship in no time.

"Hey girl, you look all serious." Cassie said, breaking Ashley out of her own thoughts. Ashley smiled at her "I am, we have to find Zhane, it's really beating Andros up."

Cassie sighed, nodding as she followed Ashley to the command deck. "It's just terrible, I mean how can he have just vanished like that? You don't think they took him off planet do you?" Ashley shook her head "No I don't think so, I think they're just doing something to his signal so we can't find it."

"Guys! I found something!" Carlos's yell sent the other three rangers running, or as best they could, to his computer console. "Look, it was just for a second, but it's definitely Zhane's signal." The Black Ranger said as he let the analyzed data run again. For a brief second a flash of silver appeared near the center of the city.

"Should we tell Andros?" Cassie said, and Ashley shook her head "No, he needs to rest and get patched up. We can search on our own."

"He's gonna be mad if we do this on our own, Ash." TJ pointed out.

"But what if it's not Zhane? I mean those Psycho Rangers could just be taunting us…I think only two of us should go down, check it out, and if the Psycho Rangers appear, we should get back here pronto, no fighting them until we're stronger." Ashley finished.

The other Rangers nodded, her idea was actually well thought out, and it made sense. "Cassie and I can go, Ash you stay here and take care of Andros." TJ said, taking his second in command position seriously again. Cassie nodded, moving closer to him. "Ready." They both teleported down to the planet.

Ashley sighed, looking to Carlos and giving him a smile. "Go on, go talk to Andros." Carlos said, patting her gently on the shoulder.

Ashley nodded, heading back towards the Med Bay. She had to admit she was slightly jealous of Zhane, Andros had explained to her once about how close he was to his best friend, how he'd missed him so much. She often wondered if she could ever be that close to the Red Ranger. Then again, feelings changed in a course of two years, so she didn't doubt what Andros said he felt for her wasn't being truthful. She just hoped they could get the Silver Ranger back and in one piece, Ashley cringed at how broken up their fearless leader would become if his best friend didn't come back this time.


End file.
